Darling in the Future Oneshots-Extras
by IotaIntheFRANXX
Summary: This is where all of the bonus scenes will be published from now on. This is just to keep the extras and normal chapters separate to avoid confusion.
1. Extra 1

**_(Okay so what to say here...? Well, in a nutshell, Chapter 8, 9, 10, and possibly 11 are going to be detail crammed and probably extremely long. 10k words each, hopefully. No need to fear, Chapter 8 IS on its way. I have a new editor/assistant who is helping me leagues better than my previous one, so we should be getting on track soon. Chapters 8 - 10 are already outlined and ready to be written, 8 is already started._**

 ** _Since they are to be much longer than originally intended, they will obviously be taking longer to write. As such, I wanted to give you all a gift for being so patient, which is the following scene. I know a lot of you will like it, but consider it NON CANON TO THE STORY. It's purely something I wrote out in a few hours, and also I could add this update to you all. Remember, if you want more frequent updates, follow IotaIntheFRANXX on Twitter, I'll be tweeting progress regarding the next few chapters, every other day or so!_**

 ** _REMEMBER THIS IS NON CANON. I'm sure a lot of you want dinosmut, so here you go. Go crazy, darlings~)_**

* * *

Zakura had wondered how her darling would take the change. It was extremely noticeable, it wasn't as if he _wouldn't_ notice, but more so of how he would react. Hopefully, he wouldn't mind. It wasn't something easily reversible, after all.

She ran her hand through her soft, cotton candy colored hair and teased a few strands with her fingers, observing it as she peered into the mirror in front of her. Perri was surprisingly adept at hair styling. At first, she thought of doing braids or tying her hair up in a ribbon, perhaps even buns. She did have a lot of hair to work with, after all.

Or used to.

"Well? How is it? Like it?", the short girl with blue hair asked, approaching Zakura from behind.

"It's... different. But...", she replied, tilting her head and rotating a bit to see more. Her quizzical look soon turned to a huge smile. "I like it! I think it will take some time for it to grow on me, but I really like it!"

"I'm glad!", Perri chirped, equally as ecstatic.

"I only hope darling is okay with it..."

"I'm sure he will love it, Zakura. Wear it with confidence, it looks fantastic. N-not that I'm trying to toot my own horn..."

The shorter girl giggled as Zakura continued to view her new haircut from various angles. Her side bangs were choppy and fluffy, and almost half the length that they used to be. As for the back, everything past chin-length was cut off, leaving her with a very short, boyish cut. It was certainly a drastic change from the straight, pink drapes that flowed well past her waist in the past.

Perri's hand found its way to the pink haired teen's shoulder and as she turned to look down at the girl's green eyes, she closed them and grinned wide.

"Don't worry! You would probably look good with any hairstyle!", she reassured.

 _Is that true? Would I be able to have my hair any way I want, and still look pretty...?_

"Y-you really think so?", Zakura's face grew a bit red as she inquired.

"Absolutely! Now go show off to Hiko!"

Perri had practically shoved the hybrid girl out of the room to encourage her to go find her darling. He wouldn't be that far, considering Perri had come to visit them at their home. Although she had to lock to the door to keep the surprise a secret. He probably would have peeped one way or another if she hadn't.

 _Wear it with confidence. That's right, darling loves confidence! I just have to hold my head high!_

Doing just that, she strolled about the house, unable to get a bead on Aihiko. Where could he have gone? He never strays far from her, and on the off chance they're split up, he normally actively seeks her out.

 _That's strange..._

After searching the lower floor of the house, she then scampered up the stairs and began strolling towards his room. She kept her ears open, but to no avail. He wasn't in his room playing video games or watching TV. What in the world? It was like he disappeared off the face of the earth...

 _Hmm... Let's see if I can sniff him out..._

Turning her nose up outside his room, she began to sniff, inhaling all of the scents surrounding her. There it was. That distinctive, musky odor that she couldn't get enough of. It was coming from his room. He must have left it recently. But where had he gone?

Continuing with her scent chasing, she entered her darling's room, which was partially hers for all intents and purposes. His scent blasted her with unparalleled potency. It was like she was bathing in him and his smell. A loud, heavy sigh escaped her, a mix of pleasure and relief. She hadn't found him, but she had indeed found the source of his smell.

But! Butbutbut! There was more! Definitely more! A humongous concentration of it was approaching her position, at a fairly fast pace too! _He_ had found _her_! Had he been following her around?!

"Dar-!", she tried to call out, but was swiftly stopped in her tracks by a pair of wet lips landing on the nape of her neck, just below where her hair was cut. Her entire body shivered in shock. Her loosely cut white shirt provided ample room in the back for his lips to explore, cut just above her shoulder blades. The open cut also revealed her two black bra straps, where his hands found purchase, lightly massaging the skin around them.

She didn't dare to interrupt him as his lips explored her neck and a bit of her shoulder before he whispered sexily in her ear, his breath hot and teasing.

"It looks great~," he began as his hands lowered to her outer shoulders, gently pushing them inwards to restrict her arms' movement. He pushed his broad chest against her back, their skin only separated by the thin, loose white shirts they both wore. His scent was everywhere, besieging her entire body. She was drowning in his sexy, delectable aroma, and he had only pressed against her. He paced his words perfectly, creating tension of a flirtatious nature. "My... ho - ney~"

She managed a sharp inhale, biting her lip as she shuddered at his words. With a longer, calming exhale she turned her head slightly to view those incredible, breathtaking azure eyes he had developed, they were waaaay prettier than they had any right to be, but hot damn if they didn't turn her on.

Those sapphire rings surrounding the navy blue pupil at the center were just the most amazing things to ever look at! Yupyup! She could lost in the galaxies that were his eyes for days and never lose interest. The way they stared through her and at her at the same time provoked so many different emotions, that her words were almost lost. The sharp cobalt marking lining the outer edges of his eyes were perfect too, mhmm, mhmm! They matched her's, but they were like a million times better. Maybe even a billion!

"You... surprised me...", was all she could manage to comment as she gazed into his eyes. They gazed back.

The way he smiled afterwards - and showed off those sexy male canines of his! - only tightened his emotional hold on her. She was in heaven, and nothing could destroy the moment. Nothing mattered for a few moments, just the two hybrids, face to face exchanging loving looks.

"I love the hair. I loved it long, but I love it this way too~", he whispered, not breaking eye contact. The split second after, time almost stopped. Her eyes broke contact to watch his tongue flick across his upper lip. It was such a sudden, swift movement, but to Zakura, it could have taken minutes. Her heart began to race.

 _Darling likes my new look! Darling is... excited about it! He loves it! He loves it!_

"You just look _so_ tasty right now, honey... I could eat you up!", he teased, returning his voice to regular volume. She felt him shove his nose into the crook of her neck and take an enormous whiff. Hooooolllyyyshiiiiiiitttttt she fucking adored it when he did that! It was a total turn on, and now she knew her scent was flooding him, filling him to the brim.

She couldn't help but tilt her head to give him better access, he returned the favor by pressing his nose even further into her creamy white skin, almost to the point that the force caused pain. Her eyes traveled over his head, observing the rest of his features.

That layered black hair of his was just as soft as ever, she felt as a few strands tickled the skin on her shoulders. It's ebony color has shifted slightly however, tinted just barely with a deep, sexy blue. It was hardly noticeable to the naked eye, but she could see it, just like all the other minute changes. Like the way his muscles and canines had grown, bit by bit, month by month. Even his height had changed, he was now always eye level with her, in just a couple months, he had matched her height, but whether it was due to his own puberty or his klaxo-hormones, she didn't know. Not that it mattered anyway, he was sososososo! perfect!

Of course, she couldn't forget about his most obvious change. There was no way she could after all, they were as prominent and gorgeous as her own crimson pair. She didn't ever see a true physical distinction between them, those large, blade-like horns that poked through his hair - besides the variation in color - but she could _just tell_ that his were bulkier, sharper, sexy, _manlier_ , and she _loved_ them.

She couldn't help but salivate at her boyfriend taking deep inhales of her scent. He was going to lose control, just as she was. Continuously licking her lips, she felt the tension rise to unbearable levels. He was sniffing her so much...! He was going to lose all self control and tear her clothes off, and! andandAnd! She wanted that! Without ever mentioning the thought, she begged him to have his way with her. They were suffocating in each other's scents and there was no escape.

He finally raised his head, albeit ever-so-slightly and stared into her jade green eyes, as if to ask for permission to go further. No words were uttered, yet they both understood what this was leading to.

"Hold on, honey~", with a quick bend of his knees, and nimble hands, he swept her from her feet and brought her a few more feet into his room. His entire body felt like it was shaking with anticipation. He probably felt the same occurring in her. Just as quickly as he had picked her up, he placed her back onto her feet, already breathing heavily. Not from exertion, as she was barely a twig to him - he had told her before - but from arousal. She could see his shorts were already tightly stretched from what was happening beneath them.

"Wait right here", he groaned softly, clearly trying to hold himself back just a bit longer. She nodded in reply as her hands sank past her stomach and covered her own shorts, between her legs. Without even touching her skin through the cloth, the heat and throbbing for her darling was becoming intolerable - less and less of a want, and more of a necessity. He dashed to the door, practically slamming it shut and twisting the lock with almost enough force to snap it. "There! Now its just us...!"

"Get your ass over here...!", she grunted through grit teeth, taking harsh, shallow breaths. He immediately followed her orders and rushed to her side. They didn't need to think about things, just give themselves over to their hormones. She wanted him to eat her like she was his last meal on dead row. She was hot, and pissed, and on the pill. The outside world didn't matter in the slightest, it was locked out there, and in that room, everything was beautiful. Perfect, even.

"Hang in there, my honey. I know what you want~", he groaned seductively as he noticed her hands' positions. She pushed her body hard against his, feeling his body heat melt into her own. Everything was on fire in the best way possible, and it was only going to get better. She felt his perfect, male fingers quest down her soft skin, and delve into her shorts, and ignored the barrier separating them from her most sensitive part.

A loud moan escaped her lips as she felt his experienced finger probe around, deeper, and deeper. The fire consuming her became a blaze of torture and pleasure. More! MORE! Her body begged for better treatment, and received it in moments with the addition of another finger. This had been the first time he had explored her nether regions while she was still clothed, and he probably had some difficulty finding - !

Her knees nearly buckled in surprise and pleasure. Her heavy breathes doubled in speed following another, almost screaming moan. She looked up as her chin found itself using his broad chest as a platform, as she observed that knowing, sexy grin of his.

"Found it~", he teased, not only with his words, but with his actions. He knew right where she wanted to be touched but he purposely avoided it. She knew what he was doing. He wanted her to literally beg for more.

"D-D-Darling...! P-please... back to that s-spot...!", she whimpered, barely holding herself up on her own two feet. With another press into that one, ridiculously wonderful feeling spot, Zakura lost control of her balance. Her darling was quick on the reaction though, and caught her with his free hand. Gently and carefully, he lowered her back to the floor, keeping that naughty grin on his face as he continued deep diving.

Gasps and moans filled the room as the study and probing of her lower body quickened. Hiko towered over her small frame, his scent washing over her. The minute change in his scent was palpable, it made her aware that he was loving her every reaction. Darling was getting turned on by her moans! His lips crept slowly over to her now well exposed neck and begin to lick, slowly and meticulously.

 _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod he's actually going to-! Fuck...! It's so fucking gooooooooodd!_

"Mmmmmm~", Hiko grunted hotly into her ear, smacking his lips and letting her taste linger in his mouth. "Your taste still makes my heart race, ho-ney."

His voice softened to a whisper, as if anyone was going to hear over her whimpers and moans of pleasure. "I wonder... what's your _other_ flavor like?"

 _M-my_ other _flavor? W-what's that supposed to...?_

She watched as his jaw opened out of the corner of her eye, and then clamped gently around the entirety of the right side of her neck. He hadn't bitten hard at all, not even enough to break the skin, but she could feel those thick, male canines brush against her skin, followed by his coarse, large tongue. It sent her over the edge. He knew she loved those sexy fangs of his!

Her body went limp as the dam holding her back from that one feeling broke into a million pieces. Moisture burst forth from her body with a soft, relieved moan flowing from her mouth. Her body was extremely satisfied for round one. She was intoxicated with everything about him. Her darling, his scent, his fangs, the way his chest heaved with each breath, his fingers and the way they made her feel. Zakura wasn't done though, she knew he wouldn't be satisfied with only making her feel good, and was fully prepared to offer herself to him. To mate with him. Again and again and again.

"That... was... amazing...", she panted, watching as he removed his drenched fingers from her shorts and raised them to his mouth, which unlatched itself from her neck.

He sniffed the fluid on his fingers, looking as if he was making a mental note of the smell. Hiko then raised his eyebrows in surprise and grinned directly at her as he placed the fingers into his mouth, licking them and sucking on them for a good few seconds, before removing them with an audibly wet 'pop'.

"Incredibly delicious~", the boy commented, licking his lips and the tips of his fingers again. "An acquired taste, for sure. But a delectable aftertaste."

Zakura couldn't help but turn bright red in the face. He actually-?! He really did! Right in front of her face, without a doubt! He actually liked it too?!

"R-Really...?", she inquired with genuine curiousity.

"Mhmm~ what a treat, honestly. Sweet like you, ho-ney~", he moved his lips to her two horns and placed a loving kiss on both. A deafening silence followed for several seconds as the air between them heated with their aroused breaths, the two staring into each other's eyes with utmost intimacy.

...

"How about I make _you_ feel good now?", she murmured suddenly to break the silence. Those bright blue eyes of his lit up at the idea. Bingo.

She quickly took control of the situation, pouncing on the larger, black haired hybrid and planted a wet kiss on his neck. A loud sigh made her aware that he was enjoying it. This was his turn on, being dominated by his partner. His hands found purchase on her plump backside as he smiled with a small grope.

She let him continue, as it ultimately just made him more and more aroused. With a flick of her tongue over her lips, she grabbed at his shorts and tugged them down, and following that, his boxers. There it was, strong and firm, she knew he was already more than aroused, but some foreplay before the actual act wouldn't hurt.

Just a single look at it and the aroma that burst forth sent her mind and body spiraling out of control. Her urge for him to mount and mate her intensified exponentially. Her eyes became lidded and foggy, everything was spinning around her. It was right there! It was within reach! All she had to do was remove her shorts and panties and they... they could...!

 _Not yet...! I have more willpower than th-these damn hormones...!_

Zakura shook her head back and forth quickly and roughly, trying to shake the feeling loose. The lack of her hair following her movements was a strange feeling. She was so used to having such long hair that it practically whipped her when she shook her head.

The feelings wouldn't go away, but there was one way she knew she could snap to her senses. With a deep inhale, she opened her mouth wide and chomped down onto her right hand, cringing in pain as the intoxication began to fade. The girl didn't know how much time she had, and so ignored the confused look her darling gave her and smashed their lips together.

He always told her just how much of a passionate kisser she was, but he wasn't at all shabby himself. He knew how to work his tongue around hers. A few simple licks of his top front teeth reminded her of his sexy male canines, causing her to sigh into his mouth. He mirrored her actions, taking note of her own smaller, but still extremely functional fangs.

The kissing continued for several minutes, and progressively got more and more forceful and rough, eventually Hiko had grabbed ahold of her head and held in her place at his lips, not wanting her to even take a breath. The whole time, Zakura made sure to keep one hand on his lower region, making sure it was thoroughly entertained.

The slow teasing had eventually gotten to the boy as he finally loosened his grip on his honey's head and begin to sigh and groan quietly. A smirk found its way across Zakura's face as she watched every reaction, and realized the finale was close. Her grip became slightly looser and began to focus on the tip.

"F-F-Fuuuu...ck...", Hiko groaned hoarsely, reeling his head back slowly to the floor.

"Almost there, darling~?"

Hiko slowly nodded in response. Time to up the intensity. Adding her other hand, and a tad bit of extra pressure, her darling began to moan from her massaging. Zakura stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth, sustaining her treatment. She counted down to the eruption.

 _Up and down, five~. Up and down, four~. Up and down, three~. Up and down, two~ aaaaand one~!_

Right on schedule, the volcano erupted, molten fluids rocketing in the air and sticking to her top and shorts as she leaned over him. She had gotten some on her fingers and gave the boy a naughty grin as he panted, completely satisfied. Wiping her hands off on Hiko's shirt, she let out a sultry giggle.

"Now both of our clothes are dirty~ It looks like we have to take them off, dar- _ling_ ~" _  
_

* * *

 _ **(Awe, sorry did you want more? Maybe next time~ This was a fun little writing experiment, testing out my smut writing abilities. Let me know what you think, since it's not an actual chapter. If you want more, perhaps I'll do another extra like this, where I finish this whole scene, or I'll just update this one. Tell me what you think, and I do hope this was enough to tide you over until Chapter 8 is released eventually.)**_


	2. Extra 2

**_So... it has been a while, my darlings. I apologize sincerely for the wait, and I am aware a lot of you are being extremely patient with me for new content. I really do thank you a ton, especially after hearing from my assistant that Olcon is being harassed in his discord and is being constantly stressed. I honestly feel bad for him. I know if I was being stressed by fans, I would certainly want to step back too. Luckily, you guys aren't stressful at all, and for no reason should any of you feel bad about why this is taking so long. I went into this story battling depression and a lot of other things, and a lot has been happening in my life that has been holding me back from writing._**

 ** _Speaking of, this extra was supposed to be a lot longer. I had a good streak going and then things came up and... well, it didn't get done. But instead of leaving it unreleased, here it is. You guys wanted some more fanservice/lewds, so here is one for you. As usual, this is NON CANON. It was just a brainstormed idea with my assistant that took form. I also really apologize for those of you who either wanted more ZaHiko or Hir02, or just in general do not like this pairing._**

 ** _Before this starts, I just wanna answer a few general questions to keep you all up to date on my story._**

 ** _When is Chapter 8 getting released? To be honest, no idea. It's about halfway done (yes I know it's been in the works for a long time and that's it), and I truly do not know when it will be out. If I were to estimate anything at all, within the next week. I will aim for the 13th at the latest, but no promises._**

 ** _Will you get better? Maybe. Again, I really don't know. Like I've said before, I only write when I'm feeling 100% and in the mood, because my story and you, my fans deserve it. I don't want to half-ass anything in this fanfiction. Because of this though, I haven't been sitting down and writing a ton lately, which is why this is unfinished and Chapter 8 is taking a long ass time._**

 ** _Is this really going to be 20 chapters long? The way its going, yeah probably even closer to 30. It seems like a lot of chapters, but keep in mind they normally dwell around 5000-6000 words, which is not a ton._**

 ** _Are you ever going to finish these two extras? Yes, I plan to, eventually. Right now I want my attention to be on finishing 8, which is why I'm putting this partially done product out. Once everything is going steady and the story is more developed, I will return to complete them. Hopefully neither get taken down in the meantime for their content._**

 ** _With all that out of the way, here is a strange little lewd for all of you patient fans. Look forward to the next chapter soon, I'm trying my best. Keep in mind that if you wish to contact me in any way, the best way is through my Twitter by the same name as my fanfiction account. There is also my email which I created purely for anyone who wishes to speak to me through that. Same as my Twitter, iotainthefranxx at gmail . com._**

 ** _Also thank you all for over 6000 views!_**

* * *

 _My little angel…_

Hiko observed the beautiful girl next to him, who had fallen asleep quite some time ago. With a gentle touch, he ran his hand through her majestic pink hair and smiled, in complete bliss just watching her sleep. The way she curled up into his chest, the way her chest rose and fell rhythmically, the way her warm breath penetrated his thin t-shirt and heated his chest, and especially the way that she refused to cloth herself before bed, everything was perfect and adorable.

"I love you so much, Zakura… I never want anything to come between us," he muttered sweetly as he finally wrapped his arms around her thin body, and placed his chin on her head.

After about a half hour of watching her sleep, Hiko was beginning to be taken by sleep's grasp. A yawn escaped his lips and one eye teared up. A gentle tug on the blankets resulted in the two having only their heads poking out from under the soft embrace. It was well past time to head to bed. After what had been an eventful night between the two, he was surprised that he had even managed to stay up.

Zakura on the other hand, had practically passed out just after curling up in bed. He figured it wasn't a total surprise. Her week was filled with stress and pain, and then to end on a very pleased note, she deserved every bit of sleep she got that night. Now it was time to join her.

"Goodnight, honey…"

As he closed his eyes for the night, he heard the girl cuddling with him begin to purr, just like that first time they had slept together. She was so damn cute and he loved every bit of it.

Within seconds, the boy had fallen asleep, cuddling with his girlfriend, hoping to have a dream involving her.

* * *

"AGHHH!", the pink haired girl seated in front of him cried out. The cause was a thin black appendage with pulsating blue accents wrapping around her neck, tight enough to rip her from her seat and lift her above it.

"Zero Two!", the boy called out from the stamen seat, reaching forward to try and grab his love from this tentacle-like grasp. Why was this happening? What was going on?! He attempted to lunge forward, but another identical appendage wrapped itself around his neck and threw him back to keep him fastened in his seat. What the hell were these things?

He was strapped to his seat but even so…! He had to see what was going on! She was being pulled away and out of the cockpit, to a small blue skinned girl, where the appendages were originating. Who was she? Why was she interfering?

He watched Zero Two struggle helplessly against the machine-like tentacles wrapped around her neck, her hands trying to tear the thing from her. Her tall body simply hung from the structure as the smaller girl looked up, her arms crossed under her non-existent bosom.

A sudden sound - no, a voice echoed into his head.

 _Ah, the fake that the humans created._

The voice seemed young, but chilling… commanding. Somehow, just through the projection of her voice, he could tell - she was in control.

 _A duplicate that does not realize it is being used by the invaders._ _You are not fit to pilot our child._

Duplicate? Child? Fake? How dare she speak to Zero Two that way…! He wanted to tear her limb from limb for speaking to her like that. That little shit!

"A fake…?", the captive girl rasped in pain.

He began to struggle hard against the tentacle squeezing him, growling. He narrowed his eyes at the target of his anger.

"What… are you saying…?"

His question was abruptly interrupted by the sight of his love being flung backwards into the tunnel without a care in the world. Her screams only made him that much more resistant.

"ZERO TWO!", he screamed as he watched her body fly out of view. "ZERO TWO!"

Another appendage, and then another, and another assaulted him, stopping his resistance altogether. He was now the captive. Was she going to kill him?

The small girl flew through the air towards him - using what he could now see were her tails as leverage, her hand outstretched. He wanted to protest. He _needed_ to protest, but no words could escape his mouth. Although he was madly in love with Zero Two, this girl… something about her called out to him. She wasn't nearly as beautiful, and resembled a small child with black markings on her blue skin.

That outstretched hand of hers finally found its mark - his head. What in the world was she doing - his horns! They were barely bigger than a finger tip, but they were quite visible once his bangs were lifted. She must have known.

With a smooth swipe of her black, claw like hands, she lifted his bangs and observed his small, bluish bumps that protruded from his head. A sly grin formed on the girl's face as she glanced at them both. She was up to something, but what?

Past the mess of long, straight, blue-white hair and wild appendages that filled the cockpit, he heard numerous grunts as Zero Two managed to climb back onto the hatch of Strelizia. She barely had her torso lifted over the edge, but he believed in her, she was going to come back and fight this blue fiend!

Glaring into his eyes almost lustfully, the assailant's large, crooked, cyan horn began to emit a faint glow that ensnared him. A strange feeling welled up deep inside him, but he didn't give in. He had to fight, for her!

 _I shall take him._

What did she mean by -

Her face slammed into his, specifically, her lips. They meshed with his, and he could only note that they were quite soft and… strangely… delicious. He still attempted to resist and groan against the act, but it only caused her to increase in passion, her lips were locked with his and there was no escape.

That feeling from a few moments ago began to bubble and fizz inside him. He couldn't resist much longer. What was she doing to him? He hadn't the slightest clue but yet… he liked it. Even as Zero Two watched in horror from her position, she began to fade from his mind completely. Whoever this blue girl was, she was in control of him. Every last part of him.

"Darling!", the girl hanging from the hatch of the cockpit - who he couldn't quite recall the name of - screamed to him in pain. She had managed to get herself onto the faceplate and onto all fours before immediately being flung back hard by a tail belonging to his new partner.

The mouth melding continued for a solid minute following, new feelings that he had never experienced began to explode inside him. Everything was warm before, but now it was boiling hot. All because of her lips…

When she pulled away, he noted her small teeth, all sharp like she could tear something to shreds without a single issue. But they were… sexy? He liked them. A lot.

 _A curious taste_ , she commented as she licked her lips seductively in front of him. It was almost like… she was putting on a show. Was she teasing him? Her tails began to enter the small holes where a pistil's hands and feet would go to connect to the Franxx. She smiled and raised her butt in the air, standing just inches away from him. Why was the position so… erotic? _You really must be no ordinary human._

"Wha-"

 _Surrender yourself to me._

His heart began to pound. Was he… afraid…? Or was this… no… it couldn't be…

 _I shall devour your body and soul._

Another explosive force of feelings pumped through his veins. Everything was burning hot. He couldn't help but begin breathing heavily. Her shining blue horn was doing unimaginable things to him, and he loved it.

"Y-yes…! Please do…!", he groaned as his stamen suit was practically tearing apart down below. Every word she said, every movement she made, it pushed him further and further. Without any warning, the girl had her nose in his neck, taking in his scent. His body shuddered in response.

 _You've surrendered much faster than I imagined you would. Maybe you will satisfy me after all, even if you are only half…_

"Wait… you're a… a klaxosaur…", he managed to say through heavy, hard breaths.

 _Klaxo-sapien. Unlike you, I am purebred. Even so, I can tell my pheromones are having a strong effect on you. Do you like it, Human? The feeling of lust bursting throughout you?_

"I…! Y-yes… I do…"

 _I bet you're imagining plenty of dirty things with me._

"You don't know.. The half of it…"

 _Oh? I was correct in my assumption?_

"Wait… you actually… don't know what… you're doing to me…?"

 _Not quite. I've been alone for 60 million years… I've forgotten lots of things…_

"60… million years…? You're that old…?"

 _Older than that. But that's enough of that, human. Your scent has gotten me excited. I expect you to take responsibility._

"I… was actually about to say the same…", he panted, looking down as the suit finally gave way like latex and tore open from pure excitement.

The scent slammed into the klaxosaur girl and she removed her nose from his neck and gazed at the monstrosity he had presented her with. The blue skin on her cheeks deepened to a dark azure and she began to sniff the air in front of her. The way she shivered and gasped at the scent, it was incredible. He felt himself beginning to throb and grow even more somehow.

 _W-what is this smell…? This feeling…?_

The girl began rubbing her thin thighs together and panted - literally. Her tongue was hung out of her mouth as she salivated, somehow completely lacking in knowledge about her current situation.

 _I feel… so… hot…_

"Have you never been aroused before…?"

 _Not that I can… recall…_

"Remember how you asked… if I was thinking dirty things…? Are you…?"

 _A princess would never think such… primal… indecent…_

Her actions completely contrasted what she claimed. One hand placed itself on her chest as she glared at him, her brilliant blue eyes blasting him with lust.

 _My body… is so hot!_

He grinned as she realized what he was dealing with. She was still yet a virgin, and she was definitely ready to hand over her body to him. Between her legs, the black patches of skin split slightly, giving him a good glance at her dripping womanhood. She was ready for fun, and he wanted to give her an amazing time.

"That other girl… the pink haired one, she was amazing at this…"

 _That filthy clone?! She probably had no idea what she was doing! Anything she can do, I can do a million times better!_

She wasn't just inexperienced, she was competitive! His comment had also acted as a taunt and she fell right for it. Her left hand had reached between her legs to rub her most sensitive area while her right had grabbed her breast hard as her panting grew louder.

 _Hahhh~! Y-you! Fix this feeling a-at once!_

"It's not something to 'fix', just go where you want, you're in control, Princess~"

 _Of course I am, human! I'll show you how good this can really feel!_

The tails that wrapped around him began to retreat and he was allowed to take a deep breath before she had jumped into his lap and down his throat with her tongue. She was a hell of a passionate kisser, and her lips were like candy. Appendages once again began to wrap around him, but this time, the klaxosaur princess as well.

Her soft, hot body was slammed into him and her juices began to trickle onto his lap, and between his legs. He was going to lose control if this kept up…! He kissed back deeply and began to play with her coarse tongue while holding her head close.

He felt her hips change angles and push into his, with more strength than he could fathom. They drug up and down his body roughly, spreading her fluids and excitement all over him. He groaned loudly and pulled from the kiss, panting just like her.

"No… that's not how you…"

 _I'm doing as my body wants. Don't talk back to me, human._

His voice lowered to a whisper as he realized his mistake. "Do anything you want, my princess~"

As if taking his instructions wholeheartedly, the princess's hips drug back down his body and her soft butt began to rub against his extension. His face became warm and his breaths even heavier as she finally mounted herself on him, sliding down slowly and gently. She was already quite moist and it certainly helped with the process.

He felt stiffer than ever before - even with Zero Two - for some reason, but all he could think about was this virgin girl riding him.

It was an impressive feat for her to even lower her body all the way down to the base. His rod made her entrance seem much smaller and tighter than it actually was; she was already quite small, and he was afraid he would actually break the poor girl. Every soft gasp and moan she gave as she forced herself further down pushed him closer and closer to the edge. She had barely started and he was ready to explode.

Her tails were finally removed from around their bodies, freeing them - or at least her. They returned to his wrists and pinned them above his head as the girl slammed her candy lips into him again. He fell further and further in love with each kiss, whether that was her intention or not he didn't care. He wanted to give everything he had to his princess.

 _Ready to press on, my little prince…?_

He was speechless at just how well their desires were syncing up, and he simply nodded in confirmation. With that simple action, her lower body began to rise and fall. Each downwards movement was met with a moan from both parties as they started deeply into each other's eyes.

 _You feel… incredible… I want more… I want to make you feel even better…_

Feel better? What could feel better than thi - HOLY SHIIIIIIIITTT!

The way her sharp teeth pierced his neck so softly yet… so sexily, it pushed him over the edge. He groaned loudly and bit his lip as he began to feel soft pulsations between his legs. Fluids were mixing and preparing for launch.

"I c-can't help it…! Princess… I-I'm gonna…"

 _Already~? What a let down, here I thought you'd last a bit longer…_

Her comment stung a bit, but there wasn't anything he could do it. He hadn't even gotten this far with Zero Two in the few months they had been dating, and had never experienced the sensations that he currently was.

His face turned red as he attempted to stop the explosion, but it was already on course and wouldn't be deterred. Warm, sticky fluids shot deep into his rider and she sighed in ecstasy as they burst into her.

 _It's so… warm! It feels perfect! I wouldn't expect any less from my prince!_

Her praise was surprising, but… well deserved. He was her prince, and he would do anything for her. His primal lust surfaced and with some effort, he arched his back and leaned up, licking the entire length of the klaxosaur princess's forward horn, causing the girl to moan and burst into moisture herself. The boy grinned at her response to just a simple stimulation, but the situation was quickly reversed.

 _Prince, you're so naughty~ Already licking my horn? I never gave you permission, so I'll have to dish out some punishment…_

He swallowed nervously as her lusting eyes changed to serious ones, like a predator about to pounce its prey. Whatever she had in mind, it frightened, yet excited him at the same time.

"Punishment? But you enjoyed it…"

 _Shhh, you will like this punishment, I promise…_

He didn't exactly think it sounded like punishment if it was going to be enjoyable… but he let her move forward with her idea regardless.

"What did you have in mind…?"

His black, wispy bangs were lifted above his forehead by her right hand as she marveled what might one day be impressive horns. As of now, they remained small nubs, not nearly as brilliant as her's.

 _Hmm… even though they are just growing in… they should still have nerves…_

So that was her plan. She was going to pay him back for licking her horn by doing the same back. Or so he thought. Her middle finger struck his left horn with considerable force, launched by her thumb. An unpleasant and unfamiliar sensation flew down his spine as he groaned in discomfort.

"W-what… I thought it was supposed to feel good…!"

 _It will. I simply had to confirm that you could feel through them. Now then… I'll show you just how good it can feel when done properly…_

Her tongue flicked the small nub and sent a strangely likeable feeling through him. It wasn't on the same level as their still active lower halves, but it was good nonetheless. He was unprepared for the actual punishment however.

With a surprising volume, the hybrid boy cried out with immeasurable pleasure. Her lips and tongue had taken the nub captive and were teasing it thoroughly, her coarse tongue pressing against the base, and her saliva soaking it. His body spasmed, his fingers flicked, and his legs flailed at the feeling. It was so unlike anything he had ever felt, but DAMN it felt amazing!

 _Kukuku… what a cute little cry that was, my little prince~ How adorable._

"I c-c-c-can't help it…! I-i-it… it feels good…!", Hiro whined as saliva ran down the side of his mouth.


End file.
